A reaction to synthesize a hydrocarbon from a synthesis gas including hydrogen and carbon monoxide as main components is called the Fischer-Tropsch synthesis (FT synthesis), and is used for production of fuels and the like. The FT synthesis is performed using a catalyst in which an active metal such as iron and cobalt is supported on a carrier such as silica and alumina (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Moreover, it is reported that these FT synthesis catalysts improve catalyst performance by using a metal compound as a second component in combination in addition to the active metal (see Patent Literature 2, for example).